Naruto the Isolated Fox
by jtramiel318
Summary: Naruto wrongly accused of a crime he didn't commit is sent to the blood prison where something changes within him causing him to become cold and calcultating to all those who new him and those who wronged him. This will be a narutoxharem fic you have been warned may have lemons in later chapters this is my first fanfic
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody this is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate if you can give me constructive criticism. This story starts from before Naruto gets thrown into the blood prison, this will also be harem fanfic which may contain lemons in later chapters. This will also contan Konaha council bashing, Sakura bashing, Sasuke bashing, Jariya bashing, and slight Tsunade bashing.**

 **Disclamor: I do not own anything related to naruto and all rights are reserved to kishimoto, if I did own Naruto I would be rich and out of school and not having to rely on when I'll be free from a* hats screwing me over.**

 **Prologu** **e**

The pain of knowing that the people you trusted the most, the one's who you believed would always have your back the one's who you could be honest with and cry too, betrayed you. That's the situation a certain blond spiky haired indiviual with usually bright and trusting cerulean blue eyes now slightly slitted from his stormy emotions. "Baa-chan there must've been a mistake I didn't do it you have to believe me." Naruto announced trying to plead his case to Tsunade the Godaime Hokage who stood behind her desk with an emotionless visage. "There has been no mistake you are being charged with the attempted murder of one Sakura Haruno and endangerment to a fellow shinobi of Konohagakure(1)". Tsunade announced with a monotone voice showing no evidence of how she truly felt about this.

" You will be put before the council and there your punishment will be judged by the severity of your crime". Tsunade then signaled for the Anbu to dettain him using special chakra sealing seals to make it easier. " Baa-chan you have to believe me I would never try to murder a fellow shinobi especially Sakura-chan, you have to believe me Baa..." Naruto was interrupted by a punch to the gut causing blood to fly out and him to slam into the opposite wall were he collapsed trying to regain his breath from the punched caused by non other than Tsunade with her fist still extended and her face shadowed by her hair. "Get this peice of shit to the council room and I want him there yesterday."Tsunade said sternly to her anbu holding back her rage after her previous actions. With that done she turnt towards the direction of the meeting room wanting to get this taken care of this as soon as possible.

 **Konoha Council Room**

As Naruto was dragged to the center of the council room which was made up of clan leaders, civilans and the village elders. These leaders were made up of Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Cho Akamichi, Shikaku Nara, with the Uchiha seat being filled by Danzo Shimura, and also being one of the elders. The civilan section being filled by certain merchants and high political figures which was lead by none other the Mabui Haruno who was sneering at Naruto from the side. The other two elders were Koharu Utakane and Homura Mitokado with Tsunade being in the middle of both of them.

"This council meeting has been called into seasion for the crimes of Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade announced causing ones on the civilian sides to go into hesterics calling for things such as "KILL THE DEMON BRAT" and "KILL THE DEMON BEFORE IT ESCAPES" with the loudest being one cetain Haruno. "SILENCE!!" Tsunade shouted getting everyone to quiet down except for for one fat civilan with fancy cloths on "Hokage-sama with all respect why don't we just kill the demon brat it'll make your job easier." Spoke the fat civilan trying to appease the hokage." The reason why we won't kill him is none of your concern 'civilan' and you will not question my judgement do you understand" Tsunade stated with emphasis on the word civilan getting her point accross the room. "Yes Hokage-sama" the fat merchant respondedin fear.

"Hokage if you don't mind me asking what shall we do with Uzumaki-san if he's not to be executed." Inoichi asked not trying to draw the ire of his hokage. "Well Inoichi he shall either be banished or sent to a cerain prison for high ranking shinobi that is why this meeting has been called to vote whether he shall be banished or shipped of to prison." Tsunade stated catching everybody's attention. "Tsunade-san do you truly think it would be wise to allow the Kyūbi container to roam unprecedented if banished." Danzo spoke up putting his two cents in the conversation." Yes that is why we shall have a vote all who believe Uzumake should br thrown in prison raise your hand" Tsunade stated, followed by most of the council to raise there hand except for Tsume, Shibi, and surprisingly Hiashi."Then it has been decided Naruto Uzumaki you will spend an unspecified amount of time in the deepest pits of the blood prison".

'This can't be happening' thought Naruto as he stared in despair not beliving what he just heard. He turnt to Baa- no Tsunade asking with his eyes to belive him and not to codemn him to this fate, but when he look he stared into her eyes all he saw was rage reflecting back and he flinched not use to that amount of anger directed to him. "Baa-chan you have to belive me I've sacrificed my life over and over again for this village I have the scars to prove it you have to belive me" Naruto pleaded to Tsunade in a last ditch effort to speak his innocense. Tsunades eyes wavered for only a moment but stayed a moment later showing no signs of changing her decisions. "Anbu take the crminal to transport and get him ready for relocation immediately" Tsunade ordered firmly. No sooner did she say it did the anbu start dragging naruto out of the council room.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS I'M INNOCENT YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO I DIDN'T DO IT" Naruto screamed while being dragged out until one of the anbu knocked him out with a chop to the next.

 **Konaha Village Streets**

"What happened" Naruto mumbled drousily until he relised he was in cage going down the streets while civilans around him cheered his imprisonement. Looking around he saw his friends looking at him with anger and cheering along with the villagers. Then he noticed Sakura who was looking at him with a smug smile on her face showing she enjoyed his imprisonment but when one of his so called 'friends' looked at her the expression instantely changed to a fearful on. This caused him to relise he was set up and his so callled friends belived he actually tried to kill the one he took a chidori to the chest for. This caused him no small amount of despair to form in the pits of his stomach. For a moment everything went silent the villeagers cheering the angered shouting from is do called friends even all his thoughts went silents and he could hear something deep inside him snap.

It was ominous he no longer felt despair for being wrongly imprisoned he didn't feel the rocks and fruits that he just now noticed the villagers had been throwning at him he didn't even feel when a rock hit him above his eye causing blood to flow freely into his left eye all he felt was a deep an indescribable rage at all the villagers, his so called 'friends' and the one person he felt was family the one he thought actually cared for him the one he saw as a persuado mother had belived his ex-teammate over him. At that point something changed in him, something that would cause his future enemies to fear angering him and his allys to feel a sensation of relief as well as pity for those that caught his ire.

This day would be the day that the ohh so trusting and friendly naruto would change.


	2. Chapter 2 The news

**Authors note: I'm putting up a poll about who all else you would want in the harem**

 **already in the harem:**

 **Samui**

 **Tayuya**

 **Ryuuzetsu**

 **Karui,**

 **Anko**

 **In the poll:**

 **Ino**

 **Temari**

 **Pristess Shion**

 **Konan**

 **Tenten**

 **Yugao**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Yugito**

 **Fem** **Kyubi**

 **Hanabi**

 **Im adding only three more to the harem and I know as a reader myself that you** **like to have a choice and this is your chance to choose so vote for your fav and**

 **Ill find a reasonable way** **to add them into the plot line. Also for those who actually read the notes there will be a 3 year time skip the Akatsuki hasn't made there move yet so the jinchuriki haven't been captured yet.** **Just a heads up but there's a major time skip at the beggining there will be flashbacks showing some of his time in prison so you can get a feeling of what he went through in prison.**

Disclamor: I do not own anything related to naruto and **bleach all rights are reserved to there original creaters, if I did I'd would have been done with school and would stop being so dramatic**

 **Unkown Area**

Deep underground where no light reached unless it was a flame. Down there was a cell but the thing was it was the only cell down there, in that cell was prisoner who was chained to a wall on the far side. When the light from that small flame projcted on the figure all you could see was a skinny pale male with long white hair reaching the floor of the prison, the figure was about 5'10 from first glance. When the light reached his face you'd have to take a look back because of how effeminate at first glanced, the figure had glacier blue eyes that if you looked long enough you'd see that there was a faint design of a snowflake. On his face you'd be able see three faint lines on each side of his cheeks resembaling whiskers, when the figure let out a sigh you could see that his canines were slightly longer than normal giving him the look a vague resemblance to a fox.

" **That's enough Naruto take a break you can only use so much chakra before the seals activate" spoke Akari or more widely known as the Kyūbino Yōko .** With that being said the small light that was illuminating the room went out causing the cell to be plunged into darkness. "So Akari-sensei when do you think Ryu-chan will come down for my weekly feeding? " naruto asked his sensei oddly enough it being a large fox. **" I don't know Naruto-kun you know the guards don't keep a regular schedule for you to be fed "** spoke Akari not forgetting the time the guards didn't feed him for three weeks. Good thing water dripped from his cell onto his head or he would have died sooner from starvation and dehydration. "Yeah your right sensei but it should be soon though" spoke Naruto out loud not worried about anyone hearing him.

As soon as he said that he could hear the cell doors open and in walked Ryuzetsu with a plate of food in her hand. "Ryu-chan how you've been this week" asked Naruto to the beauty in front of him. Ryūzetsu had fair skin, waist-length white hair that is covered by a green bandana that has a long curved white stripe it also covered up her right eye leaving her left mesmerizing circle patterned grey eye looking up at him. She wore a sleeveless kimono over a green top that only has a long green sleeve covering her left arm along with the green bandana. Both her arms were bandaged up to her elbows. She also wore black trousers with shinobi sandals. All in all she looked like a bishoujo.

"Hey foxy-kun im doing just fine how about you, any closer till you find away to getout of those chains." Ryuzetsu spoke with a hint of mirth at his situation for the last three years. "I'm almost there I have the spiritual part of chakra down pact, in about one month I should be able to escape from these chains and finally start building up my body." Naruto stated with a hint of joy from almost being able to escape from his bodily confinment. "That's great foxy but you know it's not the same without you up top I miss seeing you on the regular." admitted Ryuzetsu while grabbing the stale bread and slowly feeding it to him. "I know what you mean Ryu-chan but it's better being down here less people to betray me, you know your the only one I trust anymore well you and fuzzy." Naruto said chewing slowly not to choke.

 **"Naruto just for that little comment I'll** **be making your training** **tonight even more hellish I might not be able to physical hurt you but you will remember the phantom pains HAHAHAHAH..."** Akari stated with a hint of joy at torturing her container. "I'm in hell Ryu-chan save me from sensei, she going to kill me mentally" Naruto whined with anime tears falling down his face. "It'll be fine foxy a little tort.. I mean training never hurt anyone" Ryuzetsu said covering up her slip up of wording. " Oi I HEARD THAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY TORTURE" Naruto exlaimed. " I have no idea what your talking about" Ryuzetsu said with the hand not feeding Naruto covering her mouth and her head turned to the side. "Why me?" Naruto exlaimed dramatically. "Well that's all the food foxy-kun I only have a few more minutes before the guards become suspecious " Ryuzetsu said with a mirthful smile not enjoying not being able to speak to her foxy for a while. "Hey hey none of that its only for a little while besides soon will both be free." Naruto exlaimed trying to cheer Ryuzetsu up.

Naruto wouldn't know just how correct his words were and by the most unlikely suspect.

 **Konaha Hokage's Office**

Nothing was the same since one ball of sunshine had left her life and she could blame no one but herself for not believing one of the people she considered family. Tsunade sat at her desk with a blank stare she couldn't get her mind off of the news she heared from one Ino Yamanaka just five minutes ago.

 **Flash back No Jutsu**

"You have to repeat that Ino I thought I heared you say that Naruto was set up by Sakura" Tsunade spoke with a no nonsense tone. "It's just as I said Hokage-sama last night after we had just came back from a party Sakura was intoxicated and was complaining to me about Sasukes betrayal and then she started talking about how she wished Naruto had died instead of being imprisoned for failing to bring back her and I quote "Sasuke-kun". Then she stated that I'm glad I got him imprisoned with the same jutsu he loves so much." Ino summarized

" So your telling me that my own apprentice, the one that I see as a surrogate daughter lied to me about her attempted murder, but that doesn't make any sense there were multiple witnesses." Tsunade exlaimed not wanting to believe that she put away an innocent man, no less her godson oh she knew that he was her godson it came with being Hokage that she knew who Narutos parents were after all she was a witness to the marriage between Minato and Kushina. If this was true then not only had she abandoned her godson, but also wrongly imprisoned him.

" Not to interrupt lady Tsunade but she told me her mother had paid off a few civilians and a couple chunin that took the money to pretend like they actually witnessed the 'alleged' attempt happen." Ino said catching Tsunades attention. "If what you say is true than... Oh Kami-sama that means I imprisoned him for no reason" Tsunade stated on the verge of tears but holding back to not seem weak in front of one of her subordinates. "If that's all you have to tell me your free to go Yamanaka-san." Tsunade spoke after a minute. " That's all Hokage-sama" with that said Ino bowed and left the room.

 **Flash back No Justsu end**

When Ino left Tsunade ordered her anbu away so she could have a moment to herself. As soon as she felt that she was alone she let the tears freely flow.

'What have I done?' Tsunade thought to herself with her hands shaking in front of her. "I have to get him back and when he's back I hope he's able to forgive me for my wrong doings" Tsunade prayed hoping after she got him back things could go back to how things were at first. Though something deep within her told her things would never be the same again.

 **_**

 **That's another chapter for you guys, to let all you guys know that actually read the end my chapters won't be that long. Because of this I'll be able to get more chapters out there quicker than if I were to write one really long chapter that would take a few weeks or a month. Also I just thought of this while writing this chapter but do would ya'll like for sasuke to be female or male there will also be a poll for this so watch out for that also shout out to CheapCigarette94 for giving this story a chance and also for hcook10for giving me an idea of what to do with Sasuke if yall decide to have a female sasuke.**

 **With that said this is JT saying be breezy**


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

**Authors note: Thanks you guys for the positive reviews it makes me as writer feel better but I would like to address the fact that some of you are putting more than two selections which is causing me a little grief but nothing to much. What has me a little bit of grief is that some of you are putting selections that aren't in the poll which makes it harder to keep up with the votes. Another thing that I've noticed is that a lot of you want Sakura dead or imprisoned immediately here's the thing though she's going to be very important to the plot line but her ending is going to be so much joy for those who want her dead, you know what they say good things happen to those who wait.**

 **This goes out to Calebros the reason why Sakura used a shadow clone was to use his bodily features to mimic a crime scene such as a kunai with his finger prints on it, his sandle size, a follicle oh hair etc. and before you say how could she get a follice of hair and such they were teamates.**

 **Also I will be adding Hana to the harem for reasons you will come to figure out later on, but also because I'm a dog person and it'll spite Kiba when he finds out Naruto has been been bumping uglies with his sister.**

 **There will also be a small amount of bleach additions not enough to be considered a crossover** **though.**

 **Disclamor: I do not own anything related to naruto and** **bleach all rights are reserved to there original creaters, if I did I'd would have been done with school and would stop being so dramatic.**

 **Hokages Office One week later**

"I've gathered you here so we may bring back a wrongly accused man." Tsunade addressed to the occupants of the room. Said occupants being Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka. " And Who might that be Hokage-sama" Kakashi ask for the occupants of the room. "The person I'm speaking of his Naruto Kakashi-san." Tsunade announced causing shock and surprise to spread through out the room. "But how can that be Tsunade-sama you told us there was indisputable evidence when Naruto was arrested." said Hinata talking about the time Tsunade made a public announcement about the arrest." Tsunade grimaced at the reminder of her wrong doings.

"Yes Hinata you are indeed correct about that, but I was proven wrong when Yamanaka-san came with some shocking news, if you would Ms.Yamanaka." Tsunade spoke getting Ino to tell them what she heard from her ex bestfriend. After updating everyone on the situation (If you don't know what I'm talking about please read the last chapter again) Tsunade took a look around the room to judge their expressions. Hinata had both her hands over her mouth and looked like she was on the verge of tears. Kakashi had his eyes slightly widened, Shino looked unaffeced but if you listened closely you could here buzzing coming from him and Kiba looked like he didn't care one bit. This caused Tsunade to nearow her eyes at him but didn't say anything.

"That's why I've called you all here, I've chosen all of you as my escorts to go and free Naruto from his imprisonment." Tsunade stated catching there attention. "Um Tsunde-sama where is Naruto imprisoned you never mentioned where you sent him" Ino asked not knowing where the blond was located (nobody in Konaha knows is hair is white now for all you picky readers) "At this moment Naruto is being held at Hoozuki Jou more widely know as the blood prison. Mui the warden there already should be expecting us because of a letter I sent earlier."Tsunade stated "Where is the blood prison located Tsunade-sama" Hinata asked still not knowing the location getting everyone but Kakashi to nod there head. " It's located in grass country it shouldn't be no more than a two day trip if we hurry, so I want all of you to pack for a week. If that's all your questions then will be leaving in one hour from now " Looking around to see if anybody had anymore questions, Tsunade seeing nobody had anything else to ask dismissed them to go pack.

'I'm coming for you Naruto I hope you can forgive this foolish women for her actions' thought Tsunade with a determined look ready to get her godson.

 **Blood Prison three days later**

 **"Again** Akari ordered Naruto who was right now in his mindscape healing a faceless figure. Due to it being his mindscape Naruto could imagine anything he wanted and it would appear, so to show his appreciation to his first real sensei he decided to change his mindscape around. Right now he was in a field with a waterfall and small foxes around. He was using his chakra to heal a pretend person trying to heal a gouge to the left lung and a nick to the heart. Akari knowing Naruto couldn't leave his prison to work on his body decide to have him learn as much as he could on the human body and plants. Considering she was one of the oldest beings on the planet, she had a lot of knowledge on the human body and most plants. Using the mindscape to turn her knowledge into books with express permission from Naruto to do so of course.

Right now he was using the spiritual part of his chakra to rejuvenate the cells on a molecular level to heal the wound. Instead of creating new cells which would have shortened the patients life because the human body could only create so many cells at once. By rejuvenating the cells he wasn't adding on but using the same existing cells and repairing them, making healing a patient easier while also cutting the time for wounds to close up by seventy-five percent.

"Yes ma'am" Naruto answered back not wanting to disappoint his teacher. Putting his hands on the wounds he focused on the spiritual part of his chakra or kaido as Akari calls it. His hands started to emit a faint blue glow causing the wound on the humanoid dumby to heal at an extraodinary rate within thirty seconds the wound was healed. **"Good you've finally have the technique down, next I'll start to teach you how to strengthen your muscles with kaido"** Akari stated with a neutral tone but you could hear just a slither of pride that her student could get the technique down in a little over a week in what should have been a month.

"Thank Kami I'm tired of being chained to a wall!" Naruto exclaimed with no small amount of joy. **"Naruto I hope you realize because of you not being active for almost three years has caused your muscles to be likened to a twig, this being the case when you use kaido to strengthen your muscles it will cause them rip if not deatroy them."** Akari warned Naruto not wanting to see him in any unnecessary pain.

"I'll be fine it's not like I'm new to pain" Naruto said remembering on his birthdays instead of it being a joyous day, it was instead spent running away from mobs and civilians wanting him dead for _'killing'_ there family members.

 **Naruto I sense someone approaching and by the chakra signature its not Ryuzetsu"** Akari warned

"Thanks sensei" Naruto thanked Akari leaving his mindscape

 **Narutos Cell**

" Uzumaki you have a visitor here for you." A guard said with a torch in his hand. "A visitor for me that can't be right" Naruto told the guard with a suspicious tone not believing anyone would want to visit him "You don't have to believe me, cause I could give a rats ass if you died today or tomorrow." spoke the guard unlocking the chains that held his body up for the better part of three years. As the last chain was freed from his body it caused him to fall to the ground in a heap, not being able to stand on his own due to not using his leg muscles. "Damn it all to hell now I have to carry your sorry ass all the way up to the top" said the guard not happy that he had to carry the white haired teen.

With that being said the guard slung Naruto over his shoulder not caring if he was being gentle or not. " At least your not heavy you weigh less than my son and he's six and weighs only fifty pounds." With that being said the guard took Naruto up the dark steps. "Do you know who'd like to visit me?" Naruto asked trying to gain knowledge on who would want to see him after all these years. "Nope but it had to be someone high profile to get your sorry ass out of those chains." after that was said the walk became silent with neither having anything to speak to the other about.

 **Ten minutes earlie** **r**

"Ok everybody be on your best behavior." Tsunade told the group followed by a collective sound of "Hai!" as she entered the prison. "You must be Tsunade, I've heard such wonderful things about you." spoke a voice from the right side of her. "Ahh and you must be Mui I've heard how you run a tight ship around here it and I'm not disappointed." Tsunade spoke giving praise to the warden "You are correct and I'm very proud of how well ordered my prison is, so with that being said what do you require from me lady Tsunade" spoke Mui getting straight to the point "Yes I would like to come for one of your prisoners, Uzumaki Naruto to be precise."Tsunade stated no longer beating around the bush either.

"I see and why would you want him, you told me a few years ago that he was a traitor to the village and that he should die in prison." Mui told Tsunade with a small look of interest.

Tsunade had to stop herself from flinching at her aforementioned words " I did say that but there has been... how do I say... new light to the crime proving his innocence." Tsunade admitted " Hmm.. I suppose, it's not any of my concern. So you want to set him free but you do know it'll cost you" Mui said turning away from her.

"Yes thats why I have a million yen sealed right here for said prisoner." Tsunade said pulling out a scroll from her robes "Ahh that'll do nicely." Mui said

"You" Mui pointed to a random guard " Sir" "Go get Uzumaki-san from the isolation dungeon" Mui commanded guard "Sir Yes Sir!!" the guared proclaimed

" Now while we wait would any of you like some tea" Mui asked the group of shinobi and kunoichi

 **Present time**

" Sir here is the prisoner" the guard said still carrying Naruto in a firemans carry. "Ahh thank you, you can put him down now in that chair over by the table over there" Mui told the guard "So Uzumaki-san how does it fill to almost be free." Mui said with fake cheer to his voice "What are you talking about... free, what the fuck do you mean by free." Naruto exclaimed not being able to believe his ears. "It's exactly as I said as of today your a free man would you like to meet your savior." Mui told with a small flourish of his hands towards Naruto.

"I would if I could move my legs or arms being chained to a wall does kind of cause the blood to not circulate through the body " Naruto said with sarcasm at his situation "Well that can be solved easily, you guard" Mui said pointing to the same guard "Sir"

"Get Uzumaki-san a wheelchair". Mui commanded the guard "Hai!" the guard responded back with a salute

Five minutes later the guard came back with said with wheelchair " That will be all now, now Uzumaki would you like to meet your benefactor" Mui said with a fake smile plastered to his face "Sure" Naruto said still dazed from the revelation

 **In another room**

"Everybody stay respectful no matter what even if Naruto speaks with anger do you understand." Tsunade told the group with a stern tone " Hai hokage-sama" said group announced as one hearing the seriousness in her tone. Not even a minute later Tsunade and the others could hear the door opening and the sounds of wheels turning.

The first thing that came across Tsunades mind was who was this girl with white hair in the wheelchair, until she saw the ohh so familiar whiskers on said girls face causing Tsunades mind to shut down "Naruto is that you" Tsunade spoke in barely a whisper. When she saw the familiar but lighter blue eyes she wanted to run over there and hug him, but thought better of it if not for her noticing the eyes turning cold and the scowl on his face. Showing how much of a bad idea that would have been. "Ohh if this isn't a surprise it's the woman that threw me in prison." Naruto said with an ice tone " What do you want to add more on to my imprisonment or have you finally decide to finally kill me _'Tsunade-sama'_. "Naruto spoke with so much venom on her name "And if it isn't my so called back stabbing friends found anyone else to betray or has the pink haired slut got you tied around her finger." Naruto disdainfully spoke to his ex-friends "Ohh and it looks like you finally hooked up with the mutt Hinata, seeing as you use to stalk me so much I'm surprised" Naruto spoke seeing her and Kiba's hands intertwined.

Hinata's eyes had gone wide hearing that he knew about her past escapades. "Ohh you thought I never noticed that you use to follow me around like a lost puppy, I just never wanted you to get hated for associating wih me. But now I see your nothing but a bitch who acts like they have feelings for someone, but would turn your backs on them in a second. You hear that Mutt you better watch your back or she'll do the same to you. I forgot though you like bitch's don't you, so what does she do, bend it over for you as soon as your home does she have a collar." Naruto spoke not caring that Hinata was on her knees crying or that Kiba looked ready to murder him.

"Ohh if it isn't Ino or should I say the pink haired howler monkey's lap dog." " Naruto I.. bu bu bu bu wha... what " Naruto interrupted " What were you going to say ohh I'm sorry that you went to prison, it was only because my friend framed you no biggie right. Yeah no fuck you and your half assed I'm sorry."

"And lets not forget my hypocrite _'sensei'_ with your who ever abandons there comrades is worser than trash bullshit and if thats the case then you must be worse than trash. Lets point out the fact the only fuckin thing you taught me was tree walking and that was with us being in danger of losing our lives on a fucking _C-RANK MISSION TURNT FUCKING A-RANK WITH NO BACK UP!!_ The only fucking reason you didn't lose a student was because I took down Haku that time and considering she took your Raikiri to the chest for Zabuza who also saved our ass along with my shadowclones scaring away the bandits. If it wasn't for that you and your genious of a student would have died cause you know the howler monkey back then was worthless." Naruto insulted

"Shino you're the only one here I don't have anything against mostly cause I never saw you with the group of traitors" Naruto admitted actually showing a nuetral face too Shino.

"The situation was illogical nothing added up Naruto-san" Shino said in a monotone voice "An that why I have nothing against you but the rest of you can fuck yourselves to the moon and back " Naruto said finishing his rant.

"Naruto we found evidence of your innocence were getting you out of here and taking you back to Konoha your home." Tsunade said trying not to break down crying "HAHAHA that has got to be the funniest thing I've heard in a long time Konoha was never my home, it was my other cage" Naruto said laughing but ending on a sour note. "What would it take for me to get you to come back to Konoha Naruto." Tsunade pleaded

"The only thing that can get me to come back is something you can't achieve." Naruto stated with a cold tone "Tell me and I swear as Hokage of Konoha and someone who cares that I will get it." Tsunade stated with a determined tone a voice " If that's really true than...

_--

Ain't I a stinker you'll have to excuse the Cliffhanger it's 30min until New Year's and I'm tired ass hell I've been working on this chapter for 3 hours basically nonstop today and not to mention Not having any inspiration the other day cause of problems ya'll don't care about but yeah my ife sucks.

With all that said hope everyone has a happy New Years with your families and friends

This is JT signing out Be Breezy


	4. Chapter 3 Interesting addition

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and for the guy that told me too suck dick, you can suck a dick and enjoy this chapter**

 **Disclaimor: I do not own anything** **related to naruto and bleach all rights are reserved to there original creaters, if I did I'd** **have Naruto with someone he actually has sextual tension and him just a little less dense.**

 **Last time**

 _"The only thing that can get me to come back is something you can't achieve." Naruto stated with a cold tone "Tell me and I swear as Hokage of Konoha and someone who cares that I will get it." Tsunade stated with a determined tone a voice " If that's really true than..._ "I want to know who my mother was, cause I already know who my father is and I want you to get my friend Ryuzetsu out of here. I promised I'd get me and her out of here and unlike the Leaf I'm loyal to those I care about." Naruto stated in a commanding tone "How am suppose to get your friend out of here and I'm guessing your friend must cost a lot to get her out of here." Tsunade said with exasperation "Should be easy since my Father was Hokage and considering that you had his son falsely accused for a bullshit crime."

"Naruto lets be reasonable.." Tsunade tried to say but was interrupted by Naruto " I honestly don't give two shits about reason especially from a fucking hipocrite cause let me ask you something were you reasonable with me. Cause if so we wouldn't be here right now, so lets go over this again will you get my companion out of here or will you risk a jinchuriki to wonder and go to an enemy villiage such as Kumo or maybe Iwa. I bet they'd love to have another jinchuriki." Naruto said with threatening tone "Naruto...I..Fine" Tsunade said with a defeated tone "It's good you could see reason " Naruto said with a sarcastic tone

"It won't cost as much as your little friend here" Mui who had been listening on the side of the room said walking over. "Is that so, then how much would it cost for this Ryuzetsu, if I heard correctly." Tsunade stated hoping the prisoner wasn't as costly as Naruto "That's corect and he'll only cost a hundred thousand yen significantly less than your little friend here." Mui said with a fake smile in place

'It's good thing I decided to bring an extra half million yen in case of an emergence or this would be more stressful then it has to be.' Tsunade thought with a bit of exasperation but with an emotionless expression on the outside as she handed Mui the amount that was asked for. "Pleasure doing business with you Lady Tsunade" Mui said with his ohh so fake smile still in place " You, go get me Ryuzetsu-san" Mui said to a guard, knowing that it wouldn't take no more than five minutes.

"While were waiting you can tell me about my mother" Naruto said getting them back on track "Well your mother was Kushina Uzumaki or better known as _Aka shi_ or red death because the only thing an enemy saw before she died was her red hair."Tsunade told Naruto "If she really was an Uzumaki that means I'm related to Mito Uzumaki " Naruto asked receiving a nod from Tsunade "Then that means I have a clan."

"Yes Naruto you're correct you had a clan but they were eradicated in Second Shinbi World War by the combined forces of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri." Tsunade told Naruto with a grim under tone. " If that's true then were did they originate from, cause I'm pretty sure they never taught us this in the academy." Naruto asked

"They originated from Uzushiogakure or the Land Hidden in Whirlpools it's located three miles from wave country but the Whirlpools are so strong no one tries to step foot on the island." Tsunade told Naruto "If that's true and I really am related to Mito-sama then why was I treated so horribly tell me that and I want the true reason not an excuse!" Naruto demanded with a no nonsense tone " Naruto let me ask you a question when is your birthday?" Tsunade asked Naruto "October tenth but what does that have to due with anything." Naruto said getting annoyed "And what happened on that day" Tsunade asked

"The only thing I can think about is the..." Naruto spoke getting quiter as he continued "The day you were born was the day the Kyubi attacked and because of that and someone leaking out you being a jinchuricki caused the people to direct there anger towards you ." Tsunade said with some regret "So I was used as an scape goat for the villagers because someone couldn't keep there mouth shut." Naruto said with an emotionless tone "heheheHAHAHA **HAHAHAH!** " Naruto giggled quietly but got louder until it became hysterical **"HAHAHA**..." Naruto stopped all of a sudden

"So instead of being raised like any other child with an actual childhood." Naruto asked Tsunade with a cold tone "Naruto the villiagers were in grief.." "BULLSHIT you weren't the one fucking tortured on your birthdays, you weren't the one that was kicked out of the orpanage at the age of four. You weren't the one that was starved by the people who were suppose to make sure you were well fed. You weren't the one isolated for the better part of thirteen years unless it was to be FUCKING TORTURED. You also weren't the one that WAS FUCKING RAPED ON YOUR BIRTHDAY ..." Naruto stopped mid rant as he heard the door open Showing Ryuzetsu with tears running down her eyes.

"Naruto "Ryuzetsu said so quietly you had to strain your ears to hear her. When he heard that Naruto felt an uneasy feeling rest in his stomach realizing Ryuzetsu had heard everything he said. "Ryu I.." before Naruto could finish Ryuzetsu had ran into his chest almost toppling them both over out of the wheelchair he sat in. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... "was all Naruto could hear her mumbling breaking his heart " Ryuzetsu you know I don't like seeing you cry so please stop." Naruto said struggling to raise his arms but succeeded in hugging her to him "But if I.." " If you what, I didn't know you back then Ryu so you couldn't have stopped it." Naruto told her quietly " But Naruto.." she was once again stopped by Naruto putting his head a top of hers. "Its okay none of this is your fault and I don't blame you so stop crying please." Naruto said to her in a comforting voice

"Not to break up this little reunion but I believe its time for me to take the seals off." Mui said interrupting the moment. "Sure lets do it now" Naruto tried to say with no emotion but couldn't stop the small amount of joy from slipping through "Yes but for me to do that you'd have to seperate." Mui said with some amusement. Naruto just realizing that Ryuzetsu was stil nestled to his chest " Umm Ryu I need you to let me go." Naruto said awkwardly " Umm yeah sure Naruto" Ryuzetsu said realizing the position she was in. "Now please stand still" Mui asked with that, being said his hand was set ablaze and fire started to come from Ryuzetsu chest causing her to freeze up feeling something unlock inside of her. When the procedure was done Ryuzetsu fell to her knees out of breath.

"I can feel it, I can feel my chakra." Ryuzetsu said still on her knees but with a happy tone "Your turn Naruto-san" Mui said walking over towards him "I'm ready" Naruto said with no hesitation

Mui starting the same process as he did for Naruto put his hand towards Naruto saw the flames leave his chest " Ahhhh" Naruto suddenly started convulsing fallling out of the wheelchair. "What's going on why he in pain" Tsunade demanded worried about Naruto. Suddenly Naruto started glowing a blinding white light causing all the rooms occupants to turn there heads away from the light. "What's happening to him" Ryuzetsu asked worried about her white haired companion

 **Inside Naruto's seal**

" **God d** **amn it Naruto what did you do now" Akari shouted noticing that most of her chakra was entering into naruto's chakra pool "This is going to be an interesting development"**

 **Outside the seal**

The light started to lessen to the point they could finally look back to see what happened. What they saw caused many different reactions through out the room. Naruto now laid on the ground with two white fuzzy ears on his head, his fingers now had lengthened nails that were about two and half inches long. The most note worthy change were the five snow white tails that he now had. The silence was interrupted by a groan from Naruto "What happened." Naruto said with his hair covering his eyes. "Um Naruto don"t freak out but you look kind of different". Ryuzetsu said nervously

"What do you mean" Naruto said with a worried tone " You might want to look behind you ." Ryuzetsu told him.

Turning around ever so slowly Naruto saw his tails "Ohh I have tails" Naruto said not worried until realization crashed into him like one of Tsunades punches. " OHH MY KAMI I HAVE TAILS" Naruto screamed not noticing that he could stand on his own feet. The effeminate male then started to nerviously touch one of his tails. "Its so soft" Naruto said with glazed over eyes causing his fox ears to twitch a top his head. With him saying that he started to uddle his tail forgetting about the other occupants of the room. ' KAWI!!' was the collective thoughts of all the girls. " Naruto can you please focus." Ryuzetsu said trying her hardest not to run over there and scratch behind his ears "Ohh um sorry about that" Naruto said sheepishly with his ears laying flat a top his head.

"Naruto you know your standing right." Ryuzetsu pointed out just now noticing herself " What do you mean?" Naruto said with his head tilted to the side causing one ear to stand up and the other to lay flat with a confused expression. ' He has to be doing this on purpose' was the collective thoughts of all the females in the room. "Just look down" was all Ryuzetsu said

"...I CAN CONTROL MY BODY" Naruto screamed after a minute of staring. 'Note to self thank Akari for wht ever happened to me.' Naruto thought to himself "So Naruto do you know what happened." Tsunade asked with a cautious tone not wanting him to become upset with them again

" Hmm I think what hapened was..."

_

Hope you enjoy the chapter also shout out to Gammagyro thanks to him we have another addition to the Harem and to Ryujomaru15 sorry I can't PM you something is wrong with my Gmail so yeah my shit tripping ball sacks also how would you feel if I give Naruto an adopted child vote in the reviews male or female

This is the amazing Jt saying be breezy


	5. Chapter 4 Coming out

Author note: I go back to school tomorrow so I'm a be like Natsu and say I'm fired up also for the guy that calls me a furry having an interest in animalistic traits on the human body does not make someone a fury and for all those wondering I'm a guy with suicidal issues so fuck anybody that feels they can judge me cause I could give two shits.

Warning fluff up ahead you have been warned

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this shit

 **Last time**

 _"...I CAN CONTROL MY BODY" Naruto screamed after a minute of staring. 'Note to self thank Akari for what ever happened to me.' Naruto thought to himself "So Naruto do you know what happened." Tsunade asked with a cautious tone not wanting him to become upset with them again_ " Hmm I think what happened is that because of the Kyubi's chakra being blocked off for so long it caused an abundance of it to stock pile, and when Mui's seal was released it caused it all to be released at one time, well causing this to happen." Naruto said gesturing to himself as he finished voicing his thoughts

"Well that's an interesting theory " Tsunade said with an intrigued tone "So Naruto do you feel up to traveling." Tsunade asked

"Yeah, it might take me some time to get back into fighting condition though." Naruto said not truly paying attention to what he was saying still appreciating his body. "Well I wouldn't want to take up your time the guards will see you out" Mui said with an actual smile in his face. "Thank you for your time" Tsunade said with a polite tone "Come on Naruto" Ryuzetsu said grabbing on to Naruto's arm and dragging him away from his thoughts.

"Yea sorry, lets go."

 **One day from Konoha Random Hotel**

"Foxy-kun can I ask you a question." Ryuzetsu asked "You technically did but sure" Naruto said with a grin. Ryuzetsu rolled her eyes at his joke but couldn't stop the small grin from showing because of it "Before we get to Konoha I just want to know, how much longer do I have to pretend to be a guy." Ryuzetsu asked with a small amount of annoyance. "What are you talking about I never had you pretend to be a guy in the first place." Naruto said with an eye brow raised "Ohh so your telling me I pretended to be a guy for the last two days for nothing." Ryuzetsu said bringing her face closely to Narutos unconsciously. "Umm Ryu-chan can you step back a little bit" Naruto said trying to hide his blush with his long hair because of there close proximity "Why should I" Ryuzetsu said with her now pushing her wrapped chest up against Narutos. "Because y-your kind of c-close." Naruto said mentally cursing himself for stuttering "O-Ohh" was all Ryuzetsu said now sporting a blush of her own but not moving away.

"Yeah so can you take a step back" Naruto said, mentally praising himself for not stuttering "Well what if I don't want to." Ryuzetsu said still heavily blushing but now supporting a seductive smirk "B-But wh-what do you m-ean" Naruto said trying to make sense of his situation "It means..." Ryuztesu said putting her face closer to his "I want you" with those words being said Ryuzetsu softly out her lips to Naruto's causing him to freeze up. Ryuzetsu not noticing or just not caring just continued to kiss Naruto. Slowly but surely Naruto started to kiss back causing Ryuzetsu to smile internally at her affections being returned. There innocent kiss slowly became more heated as Ryuzetsu asked for entrance into Naruto's mouth by licking his bottom lip. Which Naruto happily obliged by opening his mouth not a second later Ryuzetsu shot her tongue into his mouth wrapping around his own. Causing the two to enter into a battle of dominance after three minutes of this they were both forced to part ways because of lack of oxygen. Both now sported puffy lips and were breathing heavily with a string of saliva still connected.

"That was..." "Wow" Ryuzetsu said interrupting him. "I was going to say breath taking but that works to" Naruto said with a cheeky smile. This causing Ryuzetsu to giggle. "So what brought that on." Naruto said curiously

"I-I wanted to know for sure that you felt the same way I do." Ryuzetsu admitted "Why would you want someone like me, not that I'm denying your feelings but why someone like me." Naruto asked curiously "Naruto your the reason why I'm out of prison, but not only that but through the few years we've known each other you've made my life worth living again. Before you I was just living to live going day by day with nothing changing, but when you came it was like something in me wanted to reach out towards you. Even when they chained you up in the dungeon I couldn't wait to see you again, cause every time I saw you it caused my heart to quicken. The time I realized I fell for you was when you got me and you out of prison, that's what broke the dam. So Foxy after hearing all this what do you feel about me."

"Ryuzetsu I don't know what to say." Naruto said trying to put his feelings into words "J-Just speak from the heart" Ryuzetsu said putting her hand over his heart "Ryu-chan when I first met you I thought you were nothing but a brooding pretty boy. Then I found out you were a female, after that you started showing me a side of you that no one else got to see but me. When you started to come to me with your problems, it made me forget about my own problems and just focus on you. It caused me to forget about the betrayal and with that it made me to slowly trust you. When they chained me down there. It was hard not to break down going days sometimes weeks without any company." Naruto took a deep breath " But thinking that I'd get to see you again, even if for only a few minutes a week. That's what stopped me from breaking, as long as you came was what I thought. It made that hell hole just a little more bearable, and during those times when the guards forgot about me. Leaving me isolated in the dark with just me and my thoughts was when I realized I loved you. I was scared to come out with my feelings though because if I did and you didn't return them. I thought something would change and I was scared of that change cause if you left it would've been the finally straw and I was sacred of the final result. So instead I just locked them away cause I never wanted to jeopardize our relationship and risk losing you all together." Naruto said feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulder

"I-I never new you felt that way, to me you were always this unmovable wall that nothing could effect. Hearing this though just made me feel better for deciding to take the plunge. Besides if I hadn't have kissed you I wouldn't have learnt all these interesting things about you." Ryuzetsu said with a sly smile "Ahh well that couldn't be helped with our current situation hahaha." Naruto said chuckling at the end. "So Foxy I guess this makes us a couple." Ryuzetsu said once again moving closer to his face. " Yeah I guess your right" Naruto said moving the rest of the way once again connecting there lips together starting another make-out session.

Unknown to both of them they had a witness to there little moment

 **Room Next to Naruto's and Ryuzetsu**

"Ohh Kami!" Hinata said no believing what she just witnessed.(As ninjas I'm pretty sure most if not all no how to read lips.) "What is it Hinata?" Ino asked "I just saw Naruto-kun and Ryuzetsu-san making out." Hinata told Ino still in shock "OHH Kami I never thought naruto swung that way. Well that explains Naruto when Sasuke left." Ino said just a shocked "Actually from listening in on there conversation Ryuzetsu isn't really a kun but a chan." Hinata admitted with her face a dark scarlet "Ohh well... I.. forget what I said about Naruto and Sasuke then." Ino said sheepishly

"So what else are they doing?" Ino asked curiously " There u-u-undressing e-each other" Hinata said with steam coming out of her ears and a some blood coming out of her nose "Earth to Hinata" Ino said waving her hand back and forth in front of Hinatas face " EEP" squeaked Hinata "I forgot it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Ino said teasingly "So Hinata how big is he since you have your Byakugan on "I-Ino that's n-not something you s-should ask others." Hinata stuttered out "Ohh is that some jealousy I hear" Ino teased. " No Ino-chan you know I'm going with Kiba-kun." Though Ino didn't know it Hinata did feel some jealousy towards Ryuzetsu for getting the man she had been chasing after for little more than half her life. "Hai-hai I know Hinata." Ino said not believing her for a second

"So should we take this to Tsunade-sama." Hinata asked "Even though I don't want to we should tell her as soon as possible." Ino said not feeling comfortable telling her village leader that they were ease dropping "Y-Yeah your right Ino-chan we should tell her." Hinata said feeling the same way as Ino

 **Tsunade's Personal Room**

"So what so important that you had to interrupt me from drinking my sake." Tsunade said irritated that she got interrupted from, in her words vacation away from paperwork. "Well I don't know how to say this but..."Ino started but muttered at the end "You'll have to repeat that I didn't quite catch that." Tsunade said "I said Naruto and Ryuzetsu ..." Ino said once again muttering at the end "Just say it damn it!!" Tsunade yelled tired of her muttering "What Ino meant to say was that me and her fount out that Naruto and Ryuzetsu are in an intimate relationship." Hinata stated surprisingly not stuttering "Well that wasn't something I thought I would here anytime soon, that explains why he went so far for Sasuke. I never thought the brat would swing for the other team though." Tsunade said muttering the last part to herself

"How did you two come about this information anyway?" Tsunade asked the curiously "W-Well y-you see I-I-I was umm." Hinata said trying to get her words out "Ohh for the love of Hinata was spying on the with her Byakugon." Ino said exasperation mixed into her tone. " I thought you were done spying on Naruto especially with you and your relationship with Kiba." Tsunade replied a little surprised Hinata still was spying on Naruto even after all these years.

"EEP!" was the sound that followed Tsunades response, including Hinata's face becoming a deep crimson "Well teasing Hinata aside, Ryuzetsu is really a female." Ino admitted "Well that was something I didn't suspect considering the Blood Prison is a strictly male prison." Tsunade said with her fingers rubbing her temples trying to stem off the headache from coming "Well that doesn't make any sense, why would a female prisoner be in an all male prison." Ino said trying to think of a reason

'I'm getting to old for this shit' Tsunade thought to herself feeling the headache coming. "So Hokage-sama what are we going to do about the two of them." Ino asked Tsunade "Nothing for now, we can deal with this when we get back to the village. Now with that said is there anything else you two need" Tsunade asked receiving a negative shake of there heads. "Then your both dismissed" "Hai Hokage-sama" both females said as one leaving the room. "Now where were we." Tsunade said hugging a sake bottle

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Everybody I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I had almost insperation for the end add that with mild depression and you get this. Just so you know poll ends after next chapter so you still have time to vote and let me hear you guys if you want to see Naruto with a Daughter. With that said next chapter they make it to Konaha and shit are about to be wild for everyone.

This is JT saying be Breezy all my fellow readers


	6. Chapter 5 Nightmare's and Demands

**Authors note: so I see that most of you want a daughter so far and I'm really note as shocked as I thouht I would be. So everybody no's I have nothing against Hinata its just that if you look around this sight HinataxNaruto pairings are a dime a dozen so I won't ever put her in a harem unless as a crossover or something like that. Also after this chapter the poll will be closed on the final pairings and will be posted.**

 **Disclaimor: As any author on this sight I don't own Shtick of any plot line**

 _In a dark room laid a young boy no oler than four with only newspaper covering him up. The room was completely silent and the only thing you could hear was the boys light breathing. Suddenly a bang was heard coming from behind the door leading into the room. "No, not again please Kami save me. Please some body help, help me. I didn't do anything wrong, Kami please somebody help I don't want to hurt anymore." said the little boy shivering from freight. Almost at the exact time he finished speaking two drunken men both looking out of it. Behind them entered an old woman that looked like she was about to kneel over at any moment. She had a sinister gleam to her eye and a smirk on her face that you could tell was very sinister._

 _"Ok boys you've paid me for two hours alone with the demon brat. You can do anything to him except cut off body parts that can't grow back other than that you can do what ever you want to him. So I'll get out of your hair hope you enjoy your time demon" the old woman said smiling evilly at the end as she left the room and ocked the door._

 _"Me and my brother have been waiting a long time for our vengance demon. So do us a favor and scream." One of the brothers said chuckling at the end at his joke._

 _"N-No, no stay back I don't want to feel pain." the little boy said crawling back until he hit a corner making the newspaper fall off. Showing that the little boy had spiky blond hair and blue eyes but what stood out was the whisker marks on his face. "Ohh look at this the demons begging for mercy." the other brother said "Well lets show himwhat we do to demons that beg hmm." The two brothers then pooled out kunais. "Lets start with the whisker marks lets really outline them." With said one brother held the little boy down and started to carve into the whisker marks. "AHHHHHHH STOP PLEASE." was all young boy said screeming for his assalents two stop "It seams the demon still hasn't learnt do you have the salt and the drug brother."_ _the one cutting the little boy asked" I sure do " he said handing the boy over to his brother so that way he could grab all the things necessary for there **'fun**_ _time . Pulling out a branding iron the brother not holding the boy heated up with a small katon jutsu till it was red hot._

 _"Now lets label the demon so he never forgets what he's again." With that being said the brother with the iron started to burn the young child o his naked back, causing him to scream in nothing but pure agony . "AHHHH PLEASE STOP I'M NOT A DEMON, I NEVER DID ANYTHING." The boy screamed still not understanding why this was happening to him all he new was he was in hell. When the brothers where done with there work they took a step back to admire ther work. On the boys back_ _was the kanji for " **demon child'** burnt in now. "Where's the salt we don't want the demon to mess up our work do we brother." "Here it is put it on our art will you" he said passing his brother he salt. "Now scream as loud as you can for us okay demon HAHA!" the brother said pouring sal into the wound."AHHHHHH!!" the boy screamed thrashing around. "Hey my wife has me in the dog house because of a damn arguement and I've been backed up." The brother said grabbing his crotch " I think I got what your saying." The other brother said with a sinister grin_.

 _The trashing little boy didn't understand what was going on around him except the pain in his back. Suddenly he felt the wind knocked from his lungs ,looking down he saw one of the strangers fist buried in his stomach. Falling to the ground the man suddenly caught him and turnt him around and grabbing the top of his torn underwear_ _and_ _ripped it off. "Now lets have some fun bro." he said taking his pants off with his brother not far behind him._

 _The boy finally getting mind together saw them starting to take there underwear off. After that a sudden fear came over him causing him to crawl to the other side of the room. "I guess he still has some fight in him hmm." one of the brothers said starting to walk over to him. When they grabbed him they started to caress his bear bottom. "Its time to gets some payback on the demon." one of the brothers said positioning his member to penetrate the boy. The boy started to thrash around wildly trying to escape. "No No NO NO **NOOOOO!!!"**_

 **Present Time**

" **NOOOOOOO"** Naruto screamed shooting up from his bed with his body covered in sweat. Feeling his damp white hair sticking to his head he tried to calm down.

"Naruto are you alright ." Turning to his right finding the occupant of the voice being Ryuzetsu with just her underwear on looking at him with concern. "I tried to wake you up cause you were murmuring in your sleep and thrashing around." Ryuzetsu told him with a comforting tone "It was just a nightmare Ryu-chan." Naruto said trying to reasure his now girlfriend. "Do you want to talk about it." Ryuzetsu said in comforting voice with a hint of worry in it. Smiling towards her to put her at ease "I'm fine but if it gets any worse you'll be the first to know." Naruto said with his mind slowly forgetting the memory in the presence of his girlfriend.

"If you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you." Ryuzetsu said smiling softly too him. Naruto looked down at her with a small smile on his face showing his appreciation. "I know you will and you'll be the first person I tell if I feel its that bad." Naruto said leaning in and kissing Ryuzetsu. *knock knock knock* "Are you two ready its time to mave out." Kiba said behind the door interrupting there momment. "I guess it's time for us to get up." Ryuzetsu said pouting a little pissed off that her moment was ruined.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her pouting face. Not really thinking Naruto placed a kiss on her forhead causing Ryuzestu to blush a dark red. Naruto pulling away and noticing her blush couldn't resist the chuckle from escaping his lips. "I see your enjoying my embarresment" Ryuzetsu said with her back turnt to Naruto with her hands folded but couldn't resist the small grin from showing. "But you're just so cute to tease." Naruto said with a grin on his face with his eyes closed giving him a fox like look. "Yeah yeah hurry up and get dress, its time for us to leave."Ryuzetsu said rolling her eyes at his silliness. "Hai Hai."

 **Konoha Gates**

Standing at the gates were two guards, also known as the enternal gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo. "I'm bored Kotetsu, why are we always stuck with guard duty anyway. " Izumo complained "Because it's the easiest b-rank job and it pays pretty well beside what's wrong with guard duty." Kotetsu said with a bored look. "Nothing other than it's the most boring job there is." Why are you complaining its not like anything unexpexted gonna happen." Kotetsu said annoyed at his companions complaining. "Hey who's that over there." Izumo said looking in the distance. "It looks like Lady Tsunade and her entourage are back and it looks like there are two people with them." Kotetsu said with his eyes squinted. "Get at attention Izumo." he told his companion

Noticing that Tsunade and her entourage wasn't far from them. Caused both of them to snap to attention and salute. "At ease you two " Tsunade said approaching them "Not to be rude Hokage-sama but who's the guy and girl." Izumo said pointing at Ryuzetsu as the boy and Naruto with his long hair hanging loosely in front of his face as th girl. "One there both boys and that information is confedential."Tsunade said with a comanding tone "Sorry lady Tsunade I didn't mean to over step my boundaries." Izumo said nervously not wanting to upset his Hokage. "It's alright now everyone follow me to my office." Tsunade said walking ahead

Naruto with his tails and ears under a henge couldn't help but feel disgusted with the leafs villagers. Seeing most of them smile and wave towards the group caused Naruto to feel a deep sense of hatred towards them. Feeling a hand be placed on his Naruto looked up to see Ryuzetsu looking at him with worry. Naruto realizing that he was growling forced his self to calm down. Squeezing her hand and smiling at her to show his appreciation. "Thanks" Naruto whispered " No problem Foxy" Ryuzetsu said in a low tone.

 **Hokages office**

"Now Naruto I know that I have a lot to make up for and what you requested was only the tip of the ice burgee." Tsunade jumping straight into business mode. Before Naruto could say anything Ryuzetsu stepped up and spoke for him. "Not to be rude to my companion but he's not the most thoughtful person in these situations. So I'll be helping him out with getting everything that the village owes him." Ryuzetsu said with a blank but commanding tone showing she meant business. "Only if Naruto agrees with what you said." Tsunade said with neutral tone not threatened by Ryuzetsu "I agree with my companion at least with sh-he won't stab me in the back." said Naruto in a cold tone, causing most of the occupants in the room to flinch except for Shino and surprisingly Kiba not noticing the slip in his words. "So what else do you want to gain your loyalty to the leaf once again." Tsunade asked

"I believe you should start with giving my comrade his inheritance and any filling and any charges on those who have caused any harm to him in anyway." Tsunade grimaced at the domands off the bat. "It might take some work to get your full inheritance because some of the council used it for 'interest'." Tsunade said cautiously "I don't care if you have to strip your damn council for everything they've got. Unless you want my friend and I to head to Suna or Iwa by the end of the month ." Ryuzetsu said not caring that she was basically threatening the Hokage. " It'll be done but it'll take longer than a month to charge those who wronged you Naruto." Tsunade said not liking neing threatened. "That's exceptable anything you want to throw in Naruto." Ryuzetsu asked her secret boyfriend

"I want you to announce my heritage to the public so that way they can know they tortured and isolated there hero's son. I also want anything that is Uzumaki related such as weapons and seals." Naruto added on "Naruto lets be reasonable here, your heratage was kept a secret for a reason." Tsunade said not wanting the public to know his heritage at his current power yet. Ohh and why not considering it's MY heritage." Naruto asked in a matter of fact tone. "At your current strength it would be to easy for an enemy village to capture you especially since your father had so many enemies." Tsunade said trying to reason with Naruto. "Much good that fucking did, I would have rather been kidnapped instead. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about my own village torturing a small child. If you honestly believe that I'm better keep my heritage a secret than look at my medical files. I'll give you till the end of the week to announce my heritage or you'll be down a jinchuriki." Naruto said in a cold tone

"I understand" was all Tsunade could say though on the inside she was sad that the only family member she had left didn't even care about his village anymore. "Anything else." "Yes I want a new place to stay cause the old one in the red light district was never meant for kids." Naruto said remebering the times drunken villagers would break down his door and torture him. "That can be easily solved your parents owned a compouned beside the Hyuga clan homes." Tsunade told Naruto taking something from behind her desk revealing keys "Then that's all for now if there's anything else I'll come and tell you." Naruto spoke taking the keys and leaving the room. With everyone gone Tsunade finally slumped over with her hands resting on her forhead. Hitting a button Tsunade told her secretary to cancel any appointmants for the day. Bring out a bottle sake Tsunade couldn't help but to sigh "I'm getting to old for this shit."

 **NTISLF**

I finally got us to Konoha sorry for not updating sooner It was suppose to have been out three days ago but I got busy with Band and helping some friends out with things. So yeah I've been busy next chapter won't take s long to come out though so watch out for that. Next chapter the poll closes so vote for who you want in the harem also vote if you want a fem. Sasuke and if Naruto should have a child and if so the gender.

This is Jt signing out be Breezy


	7. Schemes and House guest

**Authors note: The poll is closed the winners are as followed**

 **Fem kyubi**

 **Konan**

 **Yugito and Priestess Shion(They Tied)**

 **With an astounding win, it seems most of you want fem. Sasuke so a new poll will go up. Now should Satsuki be in the harem yes or no?**

 **Also, Naruto will have a daughter and for F/OG fans out there you know her.**

 **Whoever guesses right gains a cookie and gets to choose their favorite female anime character and can get them as a member of the harem.**

 **With that being said here's the next chapter: Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did then I'd have dropped out of school.**

 **UNKNOWN UNDERGROUND**

Walking down a sparsely lit hallway was a frail, old man, with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged up had had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He also wore a white shirt, with a black/dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe concealed his right arm which was bandaged. Turning to his left was an ordinary wall, biting the of his thumb of his not bandaged arm he swiped it over a seemingly random break. Suddenly the wall pushed inwardly then slid over revealing an office with a desk filled with paperwork. Walking over and sitting down behind the desk Danzo snapped his fingers, causing a man with a plain white mask to seemingly appear out of then air with the Kanji for 'Ne' on the top of his mask.

"Report"

"Hai Danzo-sama," The man said to the now named Danzo "It has been confirmed that the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi has been set free from the blood prison and has now been confirmed by one of your spy seals that he's back in the village." The man said to the wizened leader of ROOT

"Does anybody else know that he has returned."

"No Danzo-sama only the Hokage and a few select others know of his return," The man said with his head bowed.

"Good send in agent J, if we act now then we may be able to gain the Kyuubi and the container right from under Tsunades nose. " Danzo said rubbing his chin "Hai Danzo-sama it shall be done at once."

Understanding the dismissal the root soldier quickly left in a Shunshin (Body Flicker). Not even a minute later another figure entered the room the same way the last did.

"You called Danzo-sama," The figure said. Looking closely you could see that the figure was small with the body of a child behind the figures mask you could see white hair.

"Yes, it's time for our weapon to be finally taught who his true master is. I want you to find where the Kyuubi container is located, and acquire him for my plans." Danzo commanded

"Hai Danzo-sama we won't disappoint you." the figure said with a monotonous voice. " See that you don't."

With the unspoken dismissal, the figure disappeared leaving only a few leaves behind.

"Soon the Jinchuriki will be mine and then soon I'll be Hokage and the Konoha will be the strongest village with no other to dismiss it. " Danzo said out loud not knowing that his plan wouldn't work out how he wanted.

 **Clan District**

" So this is our new home, not bad for it being unused for over two decades," Ryuzetsu said letting loose a low whistle (Naruto is 19 going on 20 so the Kyuubi attack was around 20 years ago)

The reason why was because standing before them was a two-story tall gate which had spikes around it. The house which was three stories tall from the outside was colored a dark maroon with black trimmings on the roof. If you looked closely you would see that the trimmings were seals that would have easily been looked over thinking them nothing but decorations.

"No kidding for three people my parents went all out, well there's no point just standing outside the gate. The instructions Tsunade had on the key, it says to unlock the gate with blood." Naruto said looking at the gate before slashing his hand with a kunai he got from Tsunade letting the blood flow from his hands. swiping most of the blood in the center of the gate were a spiral was located. Not even five seconds later the gate slowly started to open, looking beyond the gate Naruto and Ryuztesu could see that beyond the gates was a fairly large garden with a walkway leading to the house. Besides the garden, you could also see a koi pond with a small verity of fish.

After admiring the view the couple started to walk towards the front door still admiring how lively the garden was, while also wondering how the yard wasn't overrun weeds and other things of that nature. Using the key Tsunade gave them to open the door and was surprised the room was dust free and that the air wasn't stale.

Looking around the entrance the could instantly tell that the room was very well taken care of even though there was no sign of someone living in there new home.

"Did Tsunade ever say there were any maids. " Ryuzetsu asked as she swiped her finger along a nearby shelf to see if any dust was there, inspecting she found that it was dust free unsurprisingly. "No, she definitely never said anything about there being any staff." Naruto said opening a random door finding a well-kept kitchen and a fridge that looked like it was barely used. "Hello Master." came a voice from behind them. Turning around they found a woman with pale skin in a maids outfit (for those wondering its the same as Grayfia's outfit.) she had white hair in a hime-style cut with a porcelain white mask with the Uzumaki sign in the center of its forehead. "Who are you and what are you doing here." Naruto asked on guard ready for anything this strange woman might do. "I'm a maid made by mistress Kushina to make sure that the clan house was always in proper care my name is Howaitorozu (white rose), but you may call me anything you want master." she said as she went into a deep bow before them.

Naruto could only stare at her as he let her words soak in then as if just realizing he was staring " Umm I'm sorry my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this right here is my girlfriend Ryuzetsu" Naruto said as he introduced himself and Ryuzetsu who nodded in greeting. " Yes, lady Kushina was very excited for you to arrive she use to scream at the top of her lungs that you would be one of the strongest ninjas ever even better than your father." Howaitorozu said with fondness even if you couldn't see her facial expressions. " So they did love me" Naruto said in a whisper with his white hair covering his face but you could still hear the emotion in his voice. Ryuzetsu took his hand in hers squeezing it to show emotional support not saying anything. Naruto turned towards her as he smiled while squeezing it back in return showing that he was okay. "So what other rooms does this house have" Naruto asked Howaitorozu since she clearly knows more about the compound than them. "Well, the Uzumaki compound has around 25 rooms, not including the master bedroom each room has there own bathroom with a tub and shower. The master bedroom has an osen though which can fit more than twelve people comfortable and still have extra room. In the basement is were the mistress kept the Uzumaki library and where your father stored some of his most well known fuinjustsu scrolls as well as his own personally made jutsu. The training room and seal room are right next to each other below the basement so that way there was no chance of anyone seeing any of their original jutsu and to test seals and see how they can be improved.

After bowing to the couple Howaitorozu gestured for them to follow her. She started off by showing them the basement where the library was located. When they got there they could only stare in shock at the sheer size of the room filled with unseen knowledge. But before they could start exploring the library the maid gestured for them to follow her. She brought them to a baren wall with the Uzumaki swirl.

"Naruto-sama place a bit of your blood on the swirl right here" the maid said gesturing to the swirl. Walking forward Naruto bit the tip of his thumb letting some blood gather before his thumb healed over. Swiping his thumb on the swirl it caused the swirl to glow for a second. Suddenly the wall receded showing stairs that spiraled down. "Whoa" both Ryuzetsu and Naruto said at the same time. The maid once again gestured for them to follow her down. Not wasting time they followed her as they started going down torches that the had missed started to light their path. It took around two minutes to get to the bottom. When they reached the bottom they found two doors the first room was about as big as half of Konoha.

"Damn" was all Naruto could say while Ryuzestu could only look stunned at the sheer size. "This here is the training room your parents use to practice in I bet you're wondering how this is possible." Shaking there heads up and down in agreement still too stunned to say much else. "It's created with the combined knowledge of Uzumaki and Minato-sama's seals creating an expansion seal that caused the room to look like what it is now." The room had its own flora and fauna it even had a river and when they looked up the could see a bright ball of light like the sun hung in the air.

"How is all this possible" Ryuzetsu asked gesturing to the sun the trees and the river. "The room has a special seal that allows for it to show the skies position including the suns another seal allows for the actual suns rays to be felt. There is an underground river that leads through the room allowing for the growth of life you see." she said with her hand gesturing towards an apple tree.

"Now follow me to the other room" gesturing towards the other door. Waiting for everyone to exit out Howaitorozu closed the door and opened the door right near the other room where they found a room that was big but nowhere near the size of the training room. It had a shelf to the far right filled with scrolls and in the center was a desk with unfinished scrolls thrown hazardly on it. On the left side, there were twelve training dummies lined up in a zigzag pattern.

After that Howaitorozu gave them a tour of the rest of the house including the bathroom in the master bathroom. Which had an onsen and was as big as Konoha's outdoor bath. Naruto sweatdropped at Ryuzetsu as he saw that she had stars in her eyes and was drooling. Making a note in his head on what to do if he pisses her off. By the end of the tour, it was time for dinner. Which they were served ramen after Naruto looked at her questioningly. "It was master and mistresses favorite food when they were around." After hearing this Naruto had a small smile on his face causing him and Ryuzetsu to dig in. After two bowls for Ryuzetsu and thirteen for Naruto, they both headed to bed.

Unknown to them there was a small white-haired figure outside with a slightly insane smile on her face. "We won't disappoint mommy." 

* * *

**I am back baby I have a new laptop I'm done with high school and have all the shit I need for College**

 **I would like to say I'm sorry for such a long wait my life has been packed filled with drama and me worrying about how I would pay for college I'm going to Dillard University in August message me if your going to any college in New Orleans**

 **Next chapter you will see who will be Naruto's daughter and how the village reacts to his return and his heritage.**

 **Till next time be breezy**


End file.
